


I Will be The end Of you

by RodRedRen



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño híbrido. ¿Qué pasaría si Rivaille fuese un prominente hacker como Salander?, ¿E Irvin un importante periodista? Ambientado en el mundo de "La chica del dragón tatuado". Oneshot. Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will be The end Of you

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen y mucho menos la canción. I Will Be The End of You - H.I.M.

Hacía ya algunos días que convivía con este hombre lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones que casi saltaban y llegaban a lo bizarro, su nombre era Rivaille Salander, un fumador renegado con mala actitud, bisexual y una complexión más bien delgada, aunque atlética. No en balde era tan bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aprendiz de un boxeador prominente. Era gótico, sus atuendos iban desde botas de plataformas hasta camisas con mangas tan rasgadas que la misma parecía estar rota. Todo lo que usaba, como se vestía y los accesorios corporales que ostentaba tal vez generaba un aura de terror, de dureza y de oscuridad, pero era porque no veían más allá de lo que sus narices les indicaban… Y ganaba la vida siendo hacker, he de recalcar que es uno de los mejores en su trabajo, aunque él no quiera pensar así.

Era una persona dañada, un ser traumado con un alma rota, incluyendo sus alas… Alas que le fueron arrancadas con una fuerza brutal y salvaje en su juventud, en sus años de adolescencia y niñez donde todavía tenía algo de candidez por un cerdo, por un animal que deseaba perturbar y dañar su vuelo, jugar con él y dejarlo roto tal cual un juguete.

En algunas culturas el hacerse tatuajes y perforaciones no es más que una demostración de liberación y forma de expresión, dejando así salir todo ese dolor emocional mediante una catarsis física. Marcan su cuerpo con muestras artísticas de cicatrices para así dejar pasar el dolor y abrir una nueva página en su vida.

Así más o menos era mi descripción de Rivaille, quien poseía más de un demonio en su interior.

Problema y dolor que yo estaba dispuesto a amansar, a controlar y a disminuir.

Si bien es claro que yo no soy ningún psicólogo, este hombre me causa una curiosidad tal que llega a los límites de lo extremo, llegando a buscar cosas sobre él en internet… y como lo pensaba….

Nada. No había nada sobre él.

Su trabajo sin dudas era el mejor, pero en una época donde lo virtual iba dejando a lo físico atrás era difícil conseguir alguna información relevante allí… Y si estaba, simplemente tendría que violar tres o cuatro leyes metiéndome en las webs del estado, y yo ni siquiera sabía dónde había nacido. Qué problemático, ¿no?

Aún así, yo era capaz de ver dentro de él, observar y maldecir al mundo por hacerle eso a una persona tan brillante. Por Dios santo, ¡Era uno de los mejores hackers del mundo! Además de tener un coeficiente intelectual altísimo y una habilidad tan impecable para jugar ajedrez.

Sí. Incluso me había ganado a mí, que tenía varios premios de la secundaria y universidad colgados en la pared de mi cuarto.

¿Quién soy yo? Ah, eso es muy fácil. Mucho más simple que describir a Salander, verás.

Soy un periodista residenciado en Suecia, sí. Uno de los países más pacíficos en el mundo… hasta que se descubren crímenes que datan de hace casi una década.

Soy Irvin Blomkvist. Un hombre común y corriente, buscando solucionar uno de los crímenes más importantes de este siglo y el pasado en Suecia.

Vivíamos juntos en una cabaña desde hace un tiempo para comenzar nuestra investigación y hacía unos días recibimos una advertencia más bien… descortés.

Despertamos con un gato muerto en nuestra entrada.

No tardé en pensar que esto era uno de esos chistes negros que Salander solía hacerme o decirme, bastantes sorpresas me había llevado yo con ellas… Pero al enterarme de que no había sido él –y me costó creerle–, tuve que tomar medidas extremas y armar toda la cabaña con cámaras ocultas, fijándolas y conectándolas con el sistema de seguridad que había comprado. Salander igual había salido en su moto negra haciendo un estruendo bastante escandaloso, tal cual un jinete en su caballo negro como la noche en búsqueda de… no. No buscaba cabezas, buscaba información y sabía que no volvería hasta dentro de un buen rato, siempre se tomaba un buen tiempo con sus investigaciones y le gustaba estar solo, siempre había sido así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, tampoco quería forzar algo que no iba a llegar a nada. A decir verdad, era casi lo mismo tenerle o no tenerle en la cabaña. Siendo yo un periodista tan acostumbrado al ruido, al griterío y a las cámaras, simplemente su silencio me enfermaba… Pero él no tenía la culpa de ser así. Tendría que esperar a que pudiese abrirse y dejar a un lado sus audífonos con música estridentemente insoportable en su mayoría, de las cuales reconocía algunas, para entonces hablar y comunicarme con él, pero es que el aborrecimiento que le tenía a la sociedad no era normal. Tenía discapacidades para comunicarse con la sociedad, hacer amigos o tener una pareja estable. Yo mismo había escuchado gritos hace unos días atrás, lo cierto es que no dormí esa noche pensando en como una persona podría ser dañada tan hondamente de esa manera para resultar así. Era triste, enfermizo y repulsivo…

Yo entendía su odio hacia la sociedad pero aún así amaba a la humanidad.

Esa dualidad existía intrínsecamente en nosotros dos y era más o menos lo único que nos ocupaba y preocupaba. Recobrar esa esencia de humanidad en la sociedad contra los titanes que se nos presentaba ahora mismo en nuestra investigación. Mujeres abusadas sexual y físicamente, ahogadas con bolsas y dejadas para la posteridad en fotos y artículos de periódicos. A los dos nos daba asco, pero nuestra motivación se encendía con tales crímenes, obligándonos a pasar largas noches en vela buscando información para así entonces salir de esto rápido y recuperar la dignidad de las familias de las mujeres que habían sido maniatadas y brutalmente forzadas a tener relaciones sexuales… para luego morir de la forma más despreciable posible.

Volviendo al hilo de mis cavilaciones, eran ahora mismo las 2:30 de la madrugada… y Salander no volvía. Ya me estaba preocupando la cosa y como era comprensible, él no tenía teléfono celular. Suspiré y vi que no había ningún otro progreso en mi investigación, así que me puse mis pantalones de pijama y me fui a acostar en mi cama, viendo fijo al techo. No podía dormir. Por mi mente pasaban los rostros de aquellas muchachas que ahora mismo podían ser madres de hermosas niñas con cabellos como un montón de finos hilos de oro trenzado, hermosas caras de ángel y risas cantarinas. Tanta tristeza, tanto dolor y tanto desespero me entraba que tuve que cambiar de lado a mirar por la ventana. Uno simplemente no podía hacer este tipo de reportajes sin sentir un sufrimiento hondo en el pecho. No se podía. En un mundo así, ¿Quién podía ser feliz viendo como los demás padecen? Solo una persona morbosa. Esa era la respuesta.

Sin duda Dios tenía un sentido del humor bastante enfermiz- ¿Ese era Rivaille…?

Escuche unos cuantos pasos en la sala y agudicé mi oído. A estas alturas, después de lo del gato, puedo pensar que es cualquier otra persona. Me mantuve alerta… hasta que el olor a cigarro de Salander captó a mis fosas nasales y las aguijoneó con su fragancia particular. Me quedé tranquilo en mi cama, sabía que salir de ella a preguntar que dónde había estado iba a ser inútil; no iba a responder. Cerré los ojos con más tranquilidad y sentí como mis miembros cansados y achacados se relajaban poco a poco, dejando paso a un dormitar más bien extraño… Hasta que sentí otro peso sobre mi, eso no era normal. Abrí los ojos y justamente se clavaron en los suyos, brillando singularmente… Creo que esa expresión nunca la había visto en su rostro andrógino.

 **"Salander… ¿Qu-…?"** \- Fui incapaz terminar la frase, sus labios estaban contra los míos en un beso más bien rígido. No sabía qué hacer. Temía tocarle, si lo hacía, él podría saltar e irse sin hacer o decir nada más. Decidí que él podía llevar el control, eso no me mortificó mucho…

Yo le tenía ganas. ¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con su cuerpo tibio, esbelto y atlético contra el mío? Sé que a veces tabú es lo que a veces te inclina a hacer cosas socialmente mal vistas, pero es que este hombre tenía algo que me obligaba a quedarme con él, a no dejarle ir y disminuir su sufrimiento. Enseñarle que el sufrir "bien" como él lo definía no era bueno.

 **"Cállate".** – Me espetó, volviendo a besarme mientras se quitaba la pesada chaqueta de cuero que cargaba casi siempre puesta. Al quitársela, pude notar aquellos piercings en sus pezones, incitantes ... ¿Estaban erectos?, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto cada vez era más y más extraño.

Finalmente me decidí a colocar mis manos en su cintura, besándole y acariciando la piel apenas cubierta con la tela de su camisa sin mangas. Rota, aunque pulcra. Era algo así como un adicto a la limpieza, pero esto no me importaba ahora mismo. Correspondiendo a su beso, subí mi mano por su espalda, levantando esa camisa negra para dejar al descubierto toda su piel de alabastro, todo ese mármol suave y marcado sensualmente por líneas y tatuajes atractivos y refinados. Consegu ver uno de una avispa en su cuello que decidí bajar a lamer con suavidad, dejando mi aliento caer allí y ahogando un pequeño suspiro cuando le escuche… gemir.

Eso no hizo más que azuzar todos mis sentidos y avocarlos en él, acariciando su cuerpo sin descanso mientras bajaba a su pecho, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando todo a mi paso; claro, con suavidad. No era un animal, no era un cerdo y lo menos que quería hacer era que se sintiera como eso, como un objeto siendo usado por algún ser sin sentimientos. Él era mucho más que eso. Acaricié su cabello con suavidad y me quedé allí, oliendo su cuello mientras soltaba suspiros y suaves jadeos contra su piel. Él mismo estaba provocando con sus caderas, moviéndolas de un lado al otro sobre mi regazo, estimulando todo mi cuerpo con sus meneos.

_Cold, under the starry night_   
_Breathing in everything but air_   
_See, as the fire and light, dies in your eyes_   
_Oh you're leaving_

Ya no podía hacer nada mas. Allí estábamos los dos, haciendo un amasijo de brazos y piernas entrelazadas. Nuestro desespero era directamente proporcional a nuestra excitación. Aquellos pezones perforados chocaban sobre mi pecho, amplio y bien formado. De un momento a otro, decidí bajar su pantalón...

_Love's screaming I will be the end of you_   
_and I'm pleading Don't you stop, now_

No tenía ropa interior. Al ver aquello, sentí unas ganas febriles de estar en su interior. De simplemente amar cada recoveco, cada rincón de su cuerpo y que nada quedase sin ser acariciado o besado. Tomé el pantalón ajeno y lo tiré a una de las esquinas de la habitación, no me importaba cual. Ahora mismo, él era el centro de atención. Él y nadie más. Su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, moviéndose e impartiendo besos donde se podía y si no se podía, pues simplemente se trataba.

_Go on and tear me apart, show me all you have got_   
_and I will be, so free_

Él se merecía eso. Él se merecía mucho más de lo que yo podría proveerle, pero el ser humano también es egoísta… Y sabía que ser así con él conllevaría a un tipo de problemas en el cual alguno de los dos saldría muy mal parado… y no me importaba ser yo.

_Hear the cries of the stormy skies_   
_Letting go of all that you've held in_   
_Waiting for that shadow to smile_   
_and realise you're nowhere near me_

Me quité esos molestos pantalones de pijama para enseñarle mi ser completo, adorándole y venerándole cual figura religiosa. Él era como uno de los dioses mitológicos griegos que hacía rato ya habían dejado de ser alabados. Su cuerpo todo parecía de mármol, esculpido por el mismo Zeus… ¿O por qué no? También podía ser el mismísimo hijo adoptado de Odín… Y aquí de nuevo voy con mis tonterías en los momentos menos indicados.

Lo sentía cerca, él estaba allí. Por supuesto que estaba… Pero su mirada era una de las más frías que había visto. Tomé su mentón con suavidad y él simplemente se removió. Era demasiado arisco.

 **"Rivaille, mírame".** – Susurré casi suplicando. ¿Acaso él sentía algo más que dolor allí dentro? Sabía que era pedirle peras al olmo, pero si iba a hacer esto, no quería complacer mis instintos más bajos para obtener mi propio placer. No era el cerdo aquel que lo había violado y nunca lo sería.

_Love's screaming I will be the end of you_   
_and I'm pleading Don't you stop, now_

Como si hubiese estado en un sueño, ese hombre que estaba encima de mi volteo a verme. Sentí una parte de su alma penetrar en mi ser, sentía ahora su calor. El frenesí volvió a mi cuerpo y busqué algún condon en mi mesa de noche, yo sabía que debía tener alguno por allí. Uno como hombre nunca debe salir sin prepararse, aunque no tuviese una vida sexualmente activa que se diga. De un momento a otro, no tenía el condón en la mano. Salander, con la fuerza y rapidez de un rayo, me lo había quitado y se había cambiado de puesto, sentándose sobre mis rodillas para entonces abrir el pequeño paquetito con sus dientes y manos y sacar aquel plástico. Posiciono el aro en la punta de mi miembro erecto, deslizando para cubrir toda mi longitud. Solté un pequeño gemido y simplemente acaricié su abdomen. Esto ya no era cualquier cosa, ya no… esto era otra cosa más que deseo. Esto era adoración y…

**Amor.**

_Go on and tear me apart, show me all you have got_   
_and I will be (I will be), so free, from all that has been_

Con el agarre en sus caderas, le levanté con su ayuda para entonces poder entrar y deslizarme lentamente en su interior, mirando como se contorsionaba. Sí, también le había hecho sentir dolor. Sería momentáneo, y luego de eso, desbordaría todos mis sentimientos en él sin importar el qué dirán o cualquier otra tontería. Al ver que el otro se movía sobre mi y asentía, mirándome con un hielo en los ojos… Hielo que se derretía bajo el cielo de los míos.

_Love's screaming I will be the end of you_   
_and I'm pleading Don't you stop, now_

Le giré. Le giré para quedar sobre él y entonces abrazar su cuerpo con el mío, protegerlo y amarle como él lo merecía. Mis movimientos no eran exagerados, lo suficiente para hacernos sentir placer avasallante sin ser excesivamente bruto. No quería invocar viejos fantasmas, quería generar nuevas experiencias y sensaciones que sabía que él no tenía en su corazón. Quería enseñarle que dejarse llevar conmigo estaba bien. Deseaba enseñarle el arte del amor que sin dudas le hacía falta.

_Go on tear me apart (tear me apart)_   
_Show me all you have got (show me all you've got)_   
_and we will be, so free, from all that has been._

Sus sonidos suaves y casi trémulos, pudiendo ser mucho más deliciosos y descarrilados. Tomé con suavidad la erección ajena, palpitante y chorreante para entonces masturbarle al mismo ritmo suave, sabiendo que el otro estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de acción. Acompasaba sus caderas contra las mías y justo en ese instante, comenzó a gemir con algo más de fuerza e insistencia. Eso era. Eso. Justamente eso era lo que buscaba. Dejar que se soltase para hacerle disfrutar todo lo que yo tenía para darle. Hundirnos en deseo de la forma más hermosa y humanamente posible. Desnudando todo nuestro ser para que el otro pudiese verlo sin necesidad de doble intención

  
Amor, adoración, respeto y cariño. Le ofrecía curar las heridas de su alma y dibujarle alas a ese dragón que tenía en la espalda.  
Alas de libertad.

_So free, from all that we've seen._   
_So free._


End file.
